A Second Chance
by Horselvr4evr123
Summary: Post Battle of New York and Loki is being held by the Avengers. A special freelance member of SHIELD shows up to confront Loki and offer him a second chance. One-shot.


Hey everyone! I've been reading a lot and this just kinda started writing itself in my head. I loved how it came out, so, here it is! Enjoy!

* * *

Harry walked up to the glass cage holding Loki. He observed the standing figure for several moments, ignoring the slashing, sarcastic remarks whipping off that silver tongue.

"You have been manipulated, tortured, and betrayed." Harry murmured. Loki's sneer turned into a snarl.

"You know nothing!" Harry ignored him and tilted his head. Loki clenched his fists and bowed his back as though raising his hackles in defiance. He betrayed himself by pressing further back into the glass as far from Harry as he could.

"I can see it in your eyes. I must say," Harry cracked a smile, "green looks far better on you than that ghastly blue."

Loki flinched, and for a moment he looked vulnerable and frightened. The moment passed as he quickly gathered up his broken pieces and slapped them back together into a facade of self-assurance and hate.

Harry sighed and shook his head. Sympathy, but most importantly empathy, shone in his eyes and softened his entire form. He was a pillar of strength and power, but for a moment Loki could see himself in those similarly green eyes. No one had ever understood him, even before when he was simply a prince of Asgard and not a monster everyone feared.

Loki felt himself relaxing without his consent, but by then it was too late anyway. He let out an exhausted sigh and slumped to the floor. He curled his legs to his chest and rested his head against his knees, holding them as though for dear life. Maybe he was. Harry could see he had been through so much, enough to make him go mad. But perhaps there was hope for him. Harry was a good example of someone who could be brought back from the edge. He may be Loki's only shot at the same.

Without hesitation, Harry slid past the solid glass as though it were simply air and stepped up to Loki. He ignored the alarms and shouts coming from the adjoining hallway. The wizard knelt down and gently placed a hand on Loki's shoulder. Only Harry saw the absolute chaos that distorted the once noble man.

"You will find peace and redemption. I can promise you that, but only if you promise to follow me." Harry offered quietly.

Loki looked stunned, then scared. He nearly scrambled away. But then he saw the sincerity of the man in front of him and the openly displayed kindness radiating off of him. His own magic sang happily and he relaxed. No one had ever made him feel this safe, perhaps save for Frigga. But she couldn't help him in the way he needed it.

Loki swallowed his pride and nodded once. Harry placed a hand under the Asgardian's chin and made him look him in the eye. For a moment the world stopped and then Loki was in Harry's arms. He had seen everything, because Harry allowed it. And now he understood exactly what he was being given.

A second chance.

* * *

Before anyone jumps to conclusions, as some are wont to do, no this is not yaoi. This is a story of someone taking full responsibility of someone's life and actions and the redemption of a man through faith, patience and understanding. This story shows the beginnings of a tight bond. Not master and slave or teacher and student, but somewhat of a mix. Loki needs someone who not only believes him, but knows what he has gone through even if it's through different circumstances, and Fury and the Council need to know that he will be punished severely if he slips up again. Loki has never truly had someone to stand up for him that believes in him so deeply that wasn't his mother, who was bound by Odin's laws as he is not just her husband but also her king. Even as queen and his mother, she can only do so much for him. He hasn't exactly helped, either, though the latest event (New York) was not truly his fault (especially in my story). But alas, they need to be able to trust him again with collateral in case it doesn't work out. So, here you have it. Let me know what you think!


End file.
